Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of garden equipment, and particularly to a multi-functional garden implement.
Related Art
With the development of the constructions in domestic cities, the urban afforestation has become a big industry. The ordinary maintenance relies on garden implements. The garden implements commonly seen in everyday life, such as the lawn mower, the pruning shears, the string trimmer, the edger, the cutting and irrigation machine, and the micro cultivator, are mostly powered by gasoline engines.
One prior art lawn mower comprises a handle connecting seat. A bracket is secured to the handle connecting seat, and wheels are connected to the lower end of the bracket. The handle is connected to the rear end of the handle connecting seat through the handle sleeve, and a handle switch is installed on the rear end of the handle. A gasoline engine is fixed above the bracket, and the gasoline engine connects with the mowing head which is in front of the bracket through the transmitting rod on the transmitting connecting seat. The working head of the lawn mower is located in the middle of the front end. Only by going forward and backward, can the working head cut back and forth. When it is necessary to cut near walled corners and other locations, due to the relation between positions of the two wheels, the working head is hard to access to the corner. Therefore, it has a poor applicability.